


Always Attract

by DreamDeferred



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDeferred/pseuds/DreamDeferred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days, Anders just wants to come home to a warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Attract

He was home late again, unable to tear himself away from the hoard of orphans who had come to his clinic, asking to have their rapidly spreading cold cured. They had played with the cats that frequented his clinic while he dragged the infection out of each of their tiny bodies, sending them on their way with their flasks full of clean water. His magic was wiped from him, and he didn’t even have enough left to warm his coat on the walk home in the crisp winter air.

As he neared the bed, he noticed something odd. With the moonlight illuminating their shared bed, he studied his lover’s position. The elf was curled into the left side of the bed, the blankets tucked around him. Anders’ side. He frowned. Fenris was a stickler about sleeping on the same side of the bed every night, even when he was alone. Anders shrugged to himself. It made no difference to him. He gave his snow covered boots a light tap on the rug near the front of the room and then trudged over to the bed, sitting on the right side and unlacing the sopping boots. The fire was burning softly, probably a blazing fire down to a dull roar in the hours Fenris had been sleeping. He heard Fenris take in a deep breath, indication that he had awoken.

“Anders,” he grumbled, the blankets rustling as he twisted around .

“I’m here, love,” Anders said, starting on his other boot.

“It is cold tonight,” he said, obviously still halfway dreaming. Anders could feel him shifting on the other side. He hummed his agreement.

“Thank you for keeping the fire going, I’ll be warm in no time,” he said, standing and sliding his coat off, the pauldrons having a sickly matted look to them from the snow falling on them. Fenris groaned quietly.

“I was on your side… so it would be warm for you,” he slurred. Anders’ eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder to affirm what he said. Fenris had situated himself on his own side of the bed, his eyes already closed and his legs gathering the sheets around him. “Come, before it is no longer warm.”

_I love you._

Anders wasted no time in obeying, crawling onto the foot of the bed and to his spot, nestling under the covers Fenris pulled down for him. The spot was indeed warm, forcing the chill out of Anders’ body in a painful sort of pleasure. He looked at the moonlit elf lying next to him. Fenris opened one eye slightly. Anders dragged the elf to him insistently. Fenris pressed his already warm feet to Anders freezing ones, gasping slightly at the biting chill. He ran his toes up the back of Anders’ calf and back down, his arms wrapping around to stroke over Anders' spine.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Anders rubbed his still chilled nose against Fenris’. Fenris made a protesting groan at the interruption of falling back asleep, but pressed his forehead to Anders’ anyway. Anders quickly dropped a kiss on Fenris’ cheekbone and relented.

“I love you,” he said quietly, his voice dropping at the end, wondering if perhaps he should have kept it to himself. In Fenris’ sleep addled state, he opened his eyes lazily and locked them with Anders’. Anders nervously rubbed his nose against Fenris’ again in the weighted silence that followed.

“And I love you,” Fenris rumbled, his voice scratchy still from being awakened. “Sleep.” Anders shut his eyes obediently, a smile stretching across his face for the first time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at sleepingwithsolas!


End file.
